An increasing number of wireless communication standards and a trend towards ever smaller, slimmer and lighter devices may cause design challenges for a device's transceiver circuitry. The design challenges may relate to reduction of noise, jitters, etc. during receiving or transmitting operations.
A closed-loop system may be used to reduce the noise, jitters, etc. The closed-loop system may employ a loopback signal that may be taken from an output of a power amplifier (PA) in order to control transmission that may be required in wireless platforms using on-line rather than production line calibrations.
The implementations described herein address the measurement and compensation of non-linearity in the transceiver circuitry.